As more and more data-bearing cards, such as credit cards, optical memory cards, and key cards, are used and relied upon for security access, financial transactions, and records the need to keep the cards in readable condition grows. Increases in electronic processing of credit or debit cards at the point of purchase further intensify this need. The magnetic or optical strips of these cards may become soiled or otherwise collect foreign matter. If even a small portion of the data strip is obscured the card may not be read.
Numerous devices have been developed to clean cards. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,758 to Stotler is one example of a credit card cleaner. The "washing device" employs a closed housing with a fluid reservoir and bristles to clean a card by passing the card between the bristles within the reservoir. The device is designed to be portable. However, to avoid spillage of the fluid a multipiece seal construction and a separate card-holding element are used. Such construction complexity only increases the cost of manufacture and chances for failure. The bulky size of the cleaner also makes it less convenient.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,988 to Blackburn. A fluid reservoir with opposing bristles is used to clean a credit card by inserting one end and then the other down through the bristles into the fluid. This device is not portable, as the fluid would pour from the top if the container were tilted. The device is, therefore, mounted to a post or other solid fixture.
Because of the above-described and other drawbacks of the present devices for cleaning data-bearing cards, as well as the increasing reliance on such cards, the present invention was developed. Use of the data card cleaner of the present invention is easy and convenient. The data card cleaner is small and spillproof. The use of the cleaner is natural in that the cards are typically run through readers in the same fashion. In one stroke of the card through the cleaner the data-bearing strip is wetted, wiped clean, and dried. Replacing or cleaning of the cleaning elements within the data card cleaner of the present invention is also easy.